The present invention is generally directed to intelligent end user devices for use with a clearinghouse service in an Internet telephony system. More specifically described, the present invention is directed to proxy-based, direct communication, and hybrid proxy/direct model architectures for clearinghouse services in an Internet telephony system supporting communications with intelligent end user devices.
Internet telephony clearinghouse services have been designed and developed for telephony services (voice and facsimile) delivered by gatewaysxe2x80x94devices that bridge Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and Internet Protocol (IP) networks. A typical call scenario is supported by the clearinghouse services architecture 100 of FIG. 1. A calling party communicates with an origination gateway 115 via a telephone handset 110 connected to the PSTN 105. The origination gateway 115 uses clearinghouse services at a service point 120 coupled to an IP network 125 to identify and obtain call authorization for one or more termination gateways 130. The origination gateway 115 can select one of the identified termination gateways 130 to accept the call communication from the calling party via the IP network 125. One of the identified termination gateways 130 can complete the call communication to the called party at the handset 110xe2x80x2 via the PSTN 105.
A key characteristic of this architecture is that all access to the clearinghouse services relies on gateways. Gateway operators are the sole users of clearinghouse services; existing services are not visible to, or directly accessible by, end users.
There is a need to extend the clearinghouse architecture to support intelligent end user devices, such as personal computers, IP phones, cable multimedia terminal adapters, and residential gateways. A critical factor in such an expansion is ensuring that the resulting architecture is interoperable with existing clearinghouse services. That will give users of these devices access to existing networks for termination of their calls, and it will provide additional sources of traffic to existing networks.
Three different architectures can accommodate the addition of intelligent end user devices into clearinghouse service networks for an Internet telephony systemxe2x80x94proxy-based services, direct communication, and a hybrid proxy/direct communication model.
The present invention provides a proxy-based system for supporting clearinghouse services for a client device in an Internet Protocol (IP) telephony system. The IP telephony system includes at least one client device, a proxy system, such as a proxy server, a service point supporting a clearinghouse service and one or more terminating gateways. Each component is coupled to an IP network, such as the global Internet. To initiate a call communication to a called party, a client application residing at the client device sends a call set-up request to a proxy server. The call set-up request typically comprises a called number for the call communication and user authentication information.
If the client application is a valid user of the services maintained at the proxy server, the proxy server transmits an authorization request to the clearinghouse service running on the service point. The authorization request typically comprises the called number and a call identifier assigned by the proxy server to the call communication.
If the proxy server is a valid user of the clearinghouse services, the service point transmits an authorization response to the proxy server via the IP network. The authorization response typically comprises the identity of one or more terminating gateways coupled to the IP network and available to deliver the call communication. This authorization response may also include an authorization token for each identified terminating gateway.
In response to the authorization response, the proxy server can select one of the terminating gateways to deliver the call communication. In turn, the proxy server transmits a call communication set-up request to the selected terminating gateway via the IP network. This set-up request typically comprises the called number, the call identifier, and the authorization token. If the proxy server is a valid user of the call delivery services of the selected terminating gateway, the selected terminating gateway completes call set-up operations and delivers the call communication to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
The present invention provides a direct communication model for supporting clearinghouse services for a client device in an IP telephony system. The IP telephony system includes at least one client device executing an intelligent application program, a service point supporting a clearinghouse service and one or more terminating gateways. Each component is coupled to an IP network, such as the global Internet. The user can initiate a call via the client device by entering a telephone number to be called into the client program. In response, the client program can automatically initiate a communication with the clearinghouse service operating at the service point. For example, the client application can transmit an authorization request for a call communication to the clearinghouse service. The authorization request typically comprises a called number for the call communication and a call identifier assigned to the call communication.
If the client application is a valid user of the clearinghouse services, the service point transmits an authorization response to the client application via the IP network. The authorization response typically comprises (1) the identity of one or more terminating gateways coupled to the IP network and available to deliver the call communication and (2) an authorization token for each identified terminating gateway. In response, the client application can select one of the terminating gateways to deliver the call communication. Based on this selection of a terminating gateway, the client application prepares a call communication set-up request and transmits that request to the selected terminating gateway via the IP network. The set-up request typically comprises the called number, the call identifier, and the authorization token. If the client application is a valid user of the call delivery services of the selected terminating gateway, the gateway will deliver the call communication via the PSTN to the called number.
The present invention provides a hybrid proxy/direct communication model for supporting clearinghouse services for a client device in an IP telephony system. The IP telephony system includes at least one Web-enabled client device, a proxy system, such as a proxy server, a service point supporting a clearinghouse service and one or more terminating gateways. Each component is coupled to an IP network, such as the global Internet. To initiate a call communication, a client application running on the Web-enabled client device transmits a call set-up request to a proxy server. The call set-up request typically comprises a called number for the call communication and user authentication information.
If the client application is a valid user of the services maintained at the proxy server, then the proxy server transmits an authorization request to the clearinghouse service running on the service point. The authorization request typically comprises the called number and a call identifier assigned to the call communication. If the proxy server is a valid user of the clearinghouse services, the service point transmits an authorization response to the proxy server via the IP network. The authorization response typically comprises (1) the identity of one or more terminating gateways coupled to the IP network and available to deliver the call communication and (2) an authorization token for each identified terminating gateway.
In response to the authorization response, the proxy server can route the identity of each terminating gateway and each authorization token to the client application via the IP network. In turn, the client application can select one of the identified terminating gateways to support the completion of the call communication. Based on this selection of a terminating gateway, the client application sends a call communication set-up request to the selected terminating gateway via the IP network. The set-up request typically comprises the called number, the call identifier, and the authorization token. If the client application is a valid user of the call delivery services of the selected terminating gateway, the selected terminating gateway delivers the call communication to the called number via the PSTN.